Legend of ZeldaArtemis: Hyrule Academics
by theepicME1211
Summary: Artemis Fowl and Link ? are being sent off to Hyrule Academics to get a higher education in the kingdom. Link and Fowl get put in the same large room and try to survive High school. Will it work? or will they get hurt in the process. Lelda Hollymes(T for language, (possible lyrics), Canadian Bacon, and dating)
1. Introductions and First Day

_**IMPORTANT!**__: Sorry for inactivity lately but really I have two problems. After finishing up Halo: Battle Of Earth the kingdom hearts Fanfiction was the only one I could really update because I doubt I will ever pick up the Pokemon one EVER AND I MEAN EVER AGAIN!(Too confusing as well as not enough reviews which is the main reason I wrapped up Battle Of Earth) Now I am not generally a Zelda gamer (I actually plan to get Ocarina Of Time when I get a 3ds for X and Y. (Been spoiled on Zelda but Im trying to avoid X and Y spoilers)_

_If you have read my AF fiction you know I am good with Artemis Fowl but I want to go over something! Before you whine and complain ARTEMIS DOESN'T HAVE MAGIC he did in the events after the lost colony and before the time paradox. Which is why the time paradox and anything after it doesn't happen with my Artemis. _

_I have never actually played a Zelda game really in my lifetime but I have a familiar outlook on the timeline the fact that the games take place in eras where you play as that era's Link. I am one of the mass supporters of the LinkxZelda pairing and I say that we should get on with this but I PLEASE PLEASE request that you correct me when I am wrong because I really don't like being wrong when it comes to information. Now I say I start writing and you start reading!_

**Mother of all disclaimers: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN'TTTTTT OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWNNNNNN LLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDD OOOFFFFF ZZZZZZEEEEEEELLLLLLDAAAAA OR AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTEEEEEMMMMMIIIIIISSSSSS FFFFFFFFFFFOOOOOOOWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLL AS WELL AS ANYTHING ELSE IN THE STORY!**

**Working for a 3-4k chapter now.**

Link walked to his car after his Aunt Jennie shooed him out and told him to get driving with Uncle Benn. Link looked at the car reserved for him when he got his license. The car itself wasn't much more than an old cool looking but beat up red with white striped BMW that Link was amazed still ran. Benn took the wheel while Link sat in the passenger seat and pushed his face onto the window.

"I know you hate leaving here but Hyrule Academics will do great things for you, just look what it did to Nexus." Uncle Benn said as they got to the gas station halfway through the drive.

"I'll go in and pay for the gas and buy us a couple of drinks" Link told his Uncle as he pulled 2 $20s and a $10 for gas and drinks.

"I would like $20 at pump 5" Link told the cashier and put on the counter 2 69 cent polar pops (A value that was never so immature)

"That would be $22.85 thank you" the lady said when Link saw the most beautiful girl he had laid eyes on since Alice in the second grade.

He wanted to walk to the girl and just wing it but he decided against it and walked outside with the Polar pops and told Benn that he could pump the gasoline. The 2 began driving once more until they reached Hyrule Academics in Hyrule (castle) Town with little conversation that ranged from Christmas next month to the electives you could take there.

"Good Luck with the girls!" Benn yelled as he began pulling out of the parking lot for all to hear and blared the loudest and most annoying Narwhal song on earth. Link Immediately started to run at Benn and shut off the horrid music but sadly he couldn't and Link staring as his car was driven away decided it was for the better and began slowly walking toward the office staring at a practical mountain lift a boy and hoist him to the office.

"Good luck my ass" Link muttered as he walked to the office to find out where his dorm room was.

The lady gave him his keys and told him **B38 **on floor 3 (Link got a spare he needs to return). Link began walking when he noticed something, the girl from the gas station was on the same floor as him and in fact right next to him on the borderline girl/boy area. _Time for a basic layout of the school dorms: Boys on the right side in function giving them the bigger numbers and the girls get the left in turn getting smaller numbers._

Link walked into his room where he discovered his roommate sitting down with a laptop in his lap and typing something.

* * *

"Butler do I have to go to this ridiculous school?" Artemis asked Butler on the drive to Hyrule Academics.

"You should be absolutely fine and I got (More like threatened) myself a dorm room right next to yours and the walls are thin so I can hear calls and anything else… from your room." Butler stated but coughed after 'anything else'

They eventually got to Hyrule Academy in one piece after a few traffic problems(and with Artemis's sense of sarcasm "5 assassination attempts") and when they walked over to the office to get the dorm number he had heard the worst thing that could ever assault his eardrums… THE NARWHAL SONG!

Artemis after much moaning on the ground and 3 threats for a firemans carry later (There is a little bit of a time difference over the next few paragraphs but I just decided to make it a crossover only just now) Artemis learned his dorm was **B38 (**sounds familiar does it not? Also Artemis has a key**)** and when he got to the room Butler took to seeing what **B39 ** was like and found it comfortable for 4 years stay. Artemis walked into his dorm pulled his fairy communications app on his laptop up and began a chatroom with Holly and Mulch.

_Artemis: Hello is anybody online?_

_Holly: Sure as heck I am._

_Mulch: Me and Holly share internet so me and her are online until the next case._

_Foaly: I hacked into the chat room. Artemis maybe you should change the chat room password from HOLLY to maybe… I don't know but it seems stalkerish._

_Holly: What do you mean my name is the password?_

_Mulch: What do you mean her name is the password?_

_Artemis: Foaly expect a few things that go around to come around… KelpxHolly shipper._

Just then a boy walked in wearing a green tunic and cap thingy. Artemis immediately closed the laptop unwilling to expose his fairy friends.

"Hello. I assume you are my roommate. Since we will be generally living together for 4 years I believe we should know each other on a first name basis." Artemis spoke clearly.

* * *

Link was surprised at the boy in front of him's manner of speech

"I would say yep that's right, My names Link. Your's?" Link asked

"I am Artemis Fowl II heir to the Fowl family fortune. I understand you are surprised at my manner of speech but this is how I spoke when I was about 4."

"Ok that's nice but we should grab our schedule from the school mailbox Artemis." Link told Artemis and walked to the mailbox at the ground floor.

"No thank you but do you mind picking up my mail. Here is a handwritten note from me saying you are allowed if you have any trouble" Artemis requested

"Sure, whatever" Link accepted (The quest?) and began walking down the flights of stairs (Damn the principle for not installing elevators) and eventually reached the first floor where he received both his and Artemis's schedules and 2 lolipops.

* * *

Artemis Re-opened his laptop.

(from where we left off)

_Holly: What do you MEAN YOU SHIP ME AND TROUBLE! ):#_

_Mulch: Whoa Whoa WHOA WHAT?_

_Foaly: Let me put it this way…_

_Mulch: Where Is Artemis?_

_Holly: Foaly hook me up with a MOFO visa NOW! I want to know what else you do in your spare time…_

_Foaly: That's crap_

_Mulch: Hell hath no fury like an angry woman._

_Foaly: Fine I will hook you up with a pass. How long?_

_Holly: One High School Year- Christmas Break and any other breaks so I can help Mulch._

_Foaly: Done._

_Artemis: What do you mean one high school year? Are you out of your mind?_

_Holly: No I'm a pissed off woman._

_Artemis: You cannot be serious but-_

Artemis realized just then Link saw most of what was written.

"I swear to god if you-"Artemis began threatening

"It's cool… I don't know who you're talking to anyway." Link stated the truth.

"Fine but stop staring at my conversation please."

"So I am assuming I get top bunk?" Link asked

"Yes you can have top bunk." Artemis affirmed

"Here's a lollipop I got by the way" Link said trying to give it to Artemis who swatted it halfway across the room hitting something invisible (not that they noticed)

"I hate lollipops" Artemis stated and went back to whatever he was doing.

Artemis normally never let people get something on top but the ceiling was low to the bunk so he would let Link find out the hard way why algebra is important (Specifically direct variation) in the real world.

"Thanks" Link said and got to work opening his bags and making his bed and rigging something up.

The room was a large one about the size of 2 bedrooms with 1 bathroom and closet space for both of them and a guest.*cough* *cough* as well as its own kitchenette and balcony (Artemis payed for it but must have had a roommate) Link pulled out a jar revealing a small glowing thing with wings and placed it up on a platform rigged to the bars protecting the person on the top bunk from falling off and opened it up and he leaned back and dug through his bag. (He cannot sit up straight with the ceiling)

"Look, Look, Look at that and that and that as well as." Navi began talking and being as useful as a certain fairy similar to it with the same name in ocarina of time.

"Ive had been hoping to sell it but no takers…" Link explained pulling out his own laptop and connecting to school internet.

_Let me explain something real quick: Generally there is no point of view when both are in their dorm and soon there will be 2 new main characters maybe in this chapter. It's also nighttime. _

"I saw this girl in this gas station and I became infatuated with her. She is in the dorm next door but I don't know what to do. Do you know?" Link asked Artemis.

"While I'm not interested in your sexual life, have you ever tried simply saying 'Hi my name is Link and what's yours?' and going from there? Generally that's how I met my friend Holly except in a sort of more hostile way."

"I'm going to see if she is any of my periods and try to ask her the day after tomorrow." Link told Artemis, not that he cared.

(From where we left off)  
_Artemis: Holly please don't!_

_Holly Disconnected_

_Foaly: Good Job… I will see too it you pay!_

_Foaly Disconnected_

_Mulch: At least I have chicken_

_Mulch Disconnected_

Artemis disconnected with a sigh and decided to catch up on sleep and maybe… Oh god Holly may forget to buy something to cover her ears and he muttered this aloud before realizing…

"Link may I look at your ears?" Artemis asked

"Sure…" Link said

Link had the same pointed ears and was taller though (because of his ancestor hood in ocarina of time)

"I'm going to head out and buy some items from the market. Do you want anything?" Artemis asked

"Nah but if it is not too far can you bring me a Klondike bar?" Link requested.

"Yes, but if it is will you settle for a couple crunch bars?" Artemis replied.

"Sure. Thanks a lot" Link said.

Artemis began walking out of the hallway when he bumped into a girl with blonde hair.

"Sorry, I am so sorry" The girl said

"No no no it was me not you." Artemis said

"It's fine, by the way my name is Zelda, what is yours?" Zelda asked.

"Artemis Fowl II, heir to the Fowl family Fortune."

Zelda giggled "Cool, well I guess I will see you in algebra class if you're truly that smart."

"Look out, you don't know what you're dealing with…" Artemis chuckled noticing Zelda's pointed ears.

Link found that the market was barely half a kilometer away from the school so it only took about 15 minutes (and 2 assassination attempts later when butler was around) later he was back with a couple of things of memory latex (made with a few things at the market) and 2 packs of Klondike bar throwing a bar at Link who caught it expertly and asked why he bought to entire packages.

"I felt that I would do anything for one of those bars so I decided to eat a lollipop and almost choked to death on it" Artemis explained opening a bar up.

"So that is what went wrong with the string!" Link exclaimed exuberantly

"OH SWEET MOTHER OF GODS!" Artemis got scared to death.

"Huh!?" Link said and begun clacking on keys to fix some unknown problem.

"You do realize that you scared me half to death with that exclamation" Artemis asked.

"Sorry, I was taking a non-linear course about javascript and I quit when the script said my thing was wrong when it was correct and I went back and figured out I needed to add semi-colons in order to correct the script." Link explained

Artemis face palmed when a pair of hands fell unto his shoulders and he freaked the hell out once more.

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL WHY IS THIS SCHOOL HAUNTED!" Artemis freaked and then fainted.

"Err… what the frick?" Link said looking down and seeing Artemis on the floor.

* * *

Holly went to the main office and mesmerized the lady at the desk she was a student here but she came late because of traffic. Inevitably there were no dorms left so she made a compromise to live in Artemis's room with link as long as they 'stayed out of the 69' which Holly almost killed the poor secretary for that. From there she went to the room and watched as Artemis flung a lollipop across from the room hid in a closet so she didn't run out of magic. Come out and proceed to scare the crap out of Artemis a second time after Link did.

* * *

Holly set up a cot that she brought with her and began resting. She had a schedule and everything and began dozing off thinking of how she was going to come up and pick her "Arty's" brain…

Does he actually like me… Maybe but that might be a problem… were 2 different sizes but that will never work… Humans and fairys did that before with no problem early on… Still the password thing is a bit stalkerish…

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

_Clack, clack, clack_. Artemis woke up to that and realized it was 6:14AM and the morning bell didn't ring until 7:40 and that link was clacking on his Laptop keys.(The morning bell is for the people who need to wake up and dress before first period at 8:00.) He looked at a cot and realized that Holly was here. '_Crap…'_ Artemis thought as he got dressed and make a quick breakfast for everybody and since it was waffles and not something like (oh dear god) peanut butter and jelly he was fine.

"Wake up guys breakfast is on the table" Artemis called and effectively woke up Holly and Link got out of bed and went to the table.

"Dear gods Artemis you made waffles!" Holly exclaimed obviously knowing him.

"Is this a friend Artemis?" Link asked

"Yes actually she is a friend and a roommate and please don't make her angry… she came down here because she was a little-" Artemis choked out before being dragged by Holly (by the neck) into a closet and she began saying that if his roommate says that they were bf/gf she will probably kill him.

Link whistled for the longest time before they exited finished their waffles and the morning bell began to ring.

"We better get dressed and presentable guys" Link said and threw his paper plate in the trash and the other two followed. Artemis being dresses by Link and Holly was wearing a T-shirt with the saying 'Keep calm and genius on' and (oh dear gods) long jeans.

* * *

**LINKS DAY!**

Links first period was English and the teacher was Mrs. Frankfuter which they basically recapped the most obvious of things and then gave you a test. Second period was a chaotic history period with Mr. Drew a 56 year old teacher who fell asleep twice. Third was his Gym elective with Mr. Butler (Surprise mofo) where they introduced the judo unit (Artemis was also in this elective) 4th he chose to make spare time out of it. 5th period was geography 6th being algebra I with Mr. Heisman and 7th being biology with Mrs. Burrow 8th was computer science (mainly coding HTML) with Mr. Deku.

Zelda was in his Biology, Geography, Algebra (with Artemis and Holly) so he had plenty of chances but took absolutely none of them.

* * *

**Artemis's DAY!**

Artemis had History with 1st period, Second being Geography, Third being Gym, 4th being Biology, 5th being English,6th being Algebra with Link and Holly (who was also in his English was in the same spare period) 7th Being Computer science and 8th being his spare time (how clever) overall his day was pretty well drawn out and when he and Link met up in the dorm Link mentioned how he never did find her name.

"You mean the girl at the gas station?" Artemis said quizzically

"Yes that one, lives right next to us" Link answered

"Zelda?" Artemis replied

"How do you know her name?" Link asked

"Bumped into her and we chatted when I went to get the groceries."

Link almost killed Artemis if Butler had not have heard Artemis's screams from the other side of the wall.

_I hope you like the story so far, I spent from 11:00 to 4:00 with several breaks in between to craft this 300k story. I hope you like and don't worry. If you review and send me ideas I will be sure to consider and try to incorporate all of your ideas in the story the best I can. SO PLEASE REVIEW. (I will even accept flames to keep me warm)_


	2. The next dayArtys magic

_I hate having to implement a review system to get this many chapters but nobody reviews my stories… I don't know if I'm not moderating reviews and need to or what. I am glad to be the FIRST ever to make an AF/LOZ fiction and will be sure to make you proud (Even if you hate the pairings of hollymes and Zink)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl, LOZ or anything else referenced or spoken of in this story. (I don't know why you pressure people to do this so much. It makes it harder for me to make 2k stories when I have all these extra words.**

** Lightning8910: I will think about adding Wolf Link and I will take this into consideration and will probably add him around chapter 4 with a couple other twilight princess/Spirit Tracks/Skyward swords characters. Thanks for reviewing. :)**

**Characters (Specifically Tetra and a couple of others get a little OOC)**

Artemis decided to file link on his laptop for reference and began asking around to some of Links friend from middle school and he got some facts he would not have thought.

Link is a skilled swordfighter being very well versed with it.

Link's arch-nemesis is Ganondorf who is in the grade above and gives Link a good reason to want to fight him.

Link is a skilled Train Conductor, Sailor, Archer, Demolitionist, Australian (Considering the boomerang), and other stuff user, Warrior, Friend, and loves the color green as well as Canadian bacon.

Link has a birthmark on his hand shaped like three triangles and is supposedly a symbol of something.

Link is an excellent Ocarina, Spirit Flute, Guitar, Piano player and is very well the best Spirit Flute player known in most of Hyrule

That was what Artemis found out firsthand and before long Link and Holly got to talking about Zelda. (Holly takes her 4th period off as well)

"You are in love with her but you don't even have the courage to talk to her?" Holly asked

"I know… but then again what about you and Artemis, obviously you guys are more than just friends to know each other that well, right?" Link replied

Holly tried to keep her cool "That is a delicate subject thank you and I would like you not to mention it ever again with me, I don't care what you talk about with Artemis as long as it's not about…You know… ANYWAY!" Holly stated with a glare that pierced the innermost parts of his soul and he walked out of the dorm.

Just then Artemis walked to the door to grab a part he forgot so he could explain something to the class and Link walked out and whispered to Artemis

"I think she's on her period."

"Shut up and find yourself a life." Holly yelled from the other side of the hall evidently able to hear Link.

Link went out and just then Zelda walked out of her room and bumped into him knocking them both over.

"Sorry I am so sorry. I seriously need to look before I exit my room. That's twice in 2 days that I did this!" Zelda exclaimed.

"It's ok, sorry about that…" Link stopped for a second "May I ask what your name is?"

"My name is Zelda, in the room is my roommate Tetra" Zelda answered.

"Hi, well mine is Link, I know this is crazy because I just met you but… would you like to hang out afterschool on Friday?" Link attempted to ask her out.

"Sorry but I have to see… I might be able to. Do you know any places around here because I just came here too from new hylia city. What about you?"

"I come from Kokori city and my roommate in case you meet him is Artemis from Dublin, Ireland"

"Wow, he came from an entirely different continent. I just met him yesterday doing the exact same thing. He's another thing isn't he?"

"Oh yeah… definitely. I think its best I get going to class-"Link said but was interrupted by an obnoxious barking.

"What the heck is that?" Holly asked walking back (as she went to get a bottled water), hearing the barking from through the thin wall alongside another boy right in front of them.

"Sorry about that" Tetra walked out of the room, "She never usually barks like that for no reason and I couldn't leave her home… I can't live without her."

A small dog looking to be a shih-tzu appeared in the doorway with Tetra. "Her name is Molly and she's 2."

Artemis finally walking out was the first to notice the dorm inspector type guy walking towards them.

"Hey you all, You aren't allowed to have dogs on school campus" The man said but Artemis walked up to him.

"You will make an exception for this dog. He is a good dog and will be the best dog on campus" Artemis said with his voice layered with the hypnotic Mesmer.

"I make exception for this dog. Good dog, best dog on campus" The man said and stumbled to the stairs.

Everybody began laughing except Holly who realized Artemis had magic for the first time since she had forgotten.

'_I need to talk to him about that later… but not now'_ She thought.

"These are not the droids you are looking for" Link joked and Mido and Saria walked out of Mido's room.

"Link… um… do you mind coming over here for a sec?" Mido asked nervously.

"What for?" Link replied.

Mido pulled Link off to the side.

"WHAT!" Link yelled at his longtime friend.

"I think Ganondorf is planning something against us and we should do something about it…" Mido, now calm replied.

"Fine I'll help but first I need to finish class. Do you know when Ganondorfs doing this?" Link asked.

"Sunday, perfect time to counter is on Saturday." Mido replied and left with Saria.

* * *

**BELOWGROUND**

"What the _HELL_ do you mean you let (A/N: AU Holly is reinstated as a Captain by Kelp if he had not already which I believe he did not) Short get a visa aboveground for THAT LONG!" Commander Kelp yelled his lungs out a Foaly like he was a crazed murderer.

"She was a pissed off woman just because when I write Fanfiction I like writing Trolly- oh crap…" Foaly spilled out realizing he just admitted what just made Holly mad and was sure to get him killed or at least incarcerated by Trouble.

"Trolly… I know that's Holly and I seem to know my name starts with the letter T…" Trouble added "You do realize that I know your Fanfiction username and that you're the reason Captain Short is gone but… For now she can stay above but if she breaks the return visa visits than I send retrieval up to nab her."

"Fine. I hope you know that I am the one who posted all the flames on that one story Trouble as a guest!" Foaly retorted and went back to work.

* * *

**Back where we belong**

***Friday***

"Thanks for taking me to Royale 'de Hylia for dinner." Zelda said as they began walking back to the High School.

"It's no problem whatsoever but do you mind coming with me on my train out to Whittleton to get some wood" Link requested

(A/N: Spirit tracks are everywhere but people prefer car and this takes place in technically all Zeldaverses but they look as they do in Ocarina of Time (They look to be in the middle of their adult and child form) and well Artemis has basically always looked the same)

"I guess but why?" Zelda asked

"The school needs some wood for Cucco pens for anybody who wants a companion and can't bring a caged animal" Link answered

(A/N: Hyrule Academics allow small caged pets such as Ferrets, Mini Gorons, Hamsters Ect. But don't allow dogs, cats, snakes, and spiders. Mini Gorons were Gorons from the result of a genetic problem and they became pets for their lack of intelligence compared to normal Gorons)

"Fine by me" Zelda stated and they got on Link's train as he hooked on the freight car.

* * *

**Artemis and Holly :D**

"So Arty… I understand you have magic." Holly said calmly.

"Yes I have magic. I underSTAND you are worrying I will use this to my advantage in a scheme of some sort" Artemis replied annoyed.

Then let us begin talking about what I will do if you DO decide to go evil with it. Holly told Artemis and this chapter shall end.

_Sorry I have not updated but in actuality I began writing this chapter right after the first but never got the chance to finish it. I decided to finish the chapter and that's about it. Please R&R and thanks for reading. I am going to write the Christmas chapter and post it before Christmas._


End file.
